Greasy Sae's Stew
by greasysaestew
Summary: A story about Gale doing what he must to help his family. Even when it's making a deal with an unsavory character such as Greasy Sae.


Gale looked both ways and peered around the corner to make sure no one saw him. The dingy dilapidated back alley was empty. He pushed forward only tripping slightly on old rubble while looking over his shoulder. Gale approached a door made of rotten wooden planks that had a small slat at the top. He reached forward with his trembling hand knowing what was waiting for him on the other side. A pang wretched inside his abdomen and along with it images of his family flashing through his mind. Gale knew his brothers and sisters could only last so much longer with the meager amount of food that he was able to bring home as of late. He promised them that he would do anything it took to keep them alive and fed. With those thoughts in his head Gale reached the rest of the way and knocked firmly on the splintered rotten wood.

The wooden slat on the top of the door rammed open. Two big round eyes, glazed over, reflecting the moonlight peered through the hole. A wretched cough barked through followed by a high raspy voice.

"Yes, who is it?" asked the voice as if her tongue were going to slither out her mouth like a snake.

"It's mah mah me mam. Gale. I am here. Just like we agreed."

"Ah, Gale. Yeeesss, I have been expecting you. Call me Sae. No need to be so formal. You can't be with what we're about to do," Sae said with a cackle in her voice.

The door opened to a short frumpy figure backlit by burning candles. Greasy Sae led Gale into her dwelling located behind her shop. Gale hesitated again before crossing the threshold, but the thought of his starving siblings thrusted him forward. Sae closed the door behind him.

"Don't look so glum Gale. I think you will be pleasantly surprised. I have learned a lot in my old age," Greasy Sae said with a crease in her smile.

The room was musty and smelled of an animal stew gone wrong. There were candles burning in every nook, each with its own scent trying to mask the rancid smell haunting the air. No doubt the spoiling game in the back corner. There was a large cauldron bubbling, which emanated a weird pink hue, on the far side of the room above a large steaming bath.

"Undress and enter the bathtub sweetie," said Greasy Sae.

"Yes ma… I mean, yes Sae," said Gale.

Gale began to undress. Greasy Sae watched while putting her thumb to her mouth and biting down trying to fight back her excitement. He turned around, but no matter where he looked he saw mounted heads of animals watching him from every wall. He tiptoed across the cold stone floor to the hot bath. Gale slowly entered the foul bath and turned towards Greasy Sae.

"Don't close your eyes. You are going to want to watch this," said Greasy Sae.

Gale watched Greasy Sae began the struggle of getting that burlap drape she was wearing off her body. It seemed to be fused to her saggy meat sack skin with sweat and an unidentifiable gravy. She struggled to get it passed her bulbous head and the even larger matted nest attached to it. With a bit of a hard tug Greasy Sae's clothes came off and landed in a pile revealing her lumpy melting figure. She waddled over towards Gale carrying her belly as she entered the bath. Gale slipped further into the water. Sae waded through the sultry liquid over to the bubbling cauldron and poured it into the bath causing steam to fill the room. Greasy Sae straddled Gale as he laid in the bath. Silver cotton candy gleaming in the candlelight. She reached down to her nethers and took a swathe of what looked like curdled cottage cheese and flung it outside the bath. It reeked of old limburger in a disheveled fish market.

"Lay there dear. You've got to see this," said Greasy Sae with a big smile putting more wrinkles into her flabby face.

Gale started to feel more relaxed. _I wonder what was in that pot_ , Gale thought to himself. He didn't just feel warm from the bath, but the inside of his body felt a strange warmth as if it were melting butter. He watched as Greasy Sae lifted up the folds of her fat. She then lifted each cheek flap from her behind to reveal her gaping maw. It looked as though there was a green gaseous mist emanating from the mouth of her moist gurgling craw. Gale noticed a bit of brown bits protruding out her backside that quickly slurped back in. A few putrid brown drops fell splashing on his cheek that looked like a couple brown tears taking his innocence with them. The hairs in Gale's nostrils stood on end followed by quick shiver that rattled his spine and traveled through the rest of his body. He looked up again. He could have sworn he saw Greasy Sae's brown eye wink at him in delight.

"Here it comes!" proclaimed Greasy Sae.

Greasy Sae bit down hard on her lip and clenched the folds of her fat to steady herself for the forthcoming onslaught. Gale saw the backdoor to the blubberous cellulose mass in front of him retract and open to dump the contents of its round rhino hide container. Gale began to squirm in anticipation of what was to come. He reached up and smacked Sae on the backside to encourage her rectal evacuation. Greasy Sae leaped up on her toes with a yelp and a surprised look on her face that quickly turned to a smile. Sae could feel a freight train of coal head straight down her intestinal track towards the light at the end of the tunnel. The gates of the heavens opened up and unleashed an apocalyptic shower upon Gale's face. Hot fiery chunks of fecal shrapnel rained across Gale's naïve smile like eruption of Pompeii. Hot mudslides made of brown chunky molten stench streaked down his forehead and into his eyes. Gale squealed with glee as the aftermath of hot bergs of Greasy Sae's stew bobbed and danced around him. Greasy Sae turned around to take pride in her abstract explosion across her willing subject. Gale leapt up and kissed Greasy Sae on the front rolls of her stomach and fell back into the grody broth.

Sae smiled and said, "Get up and take your things and leave!"

She pointed towards the door while stepping to the side of Gale in the bath. Gale was surprised, but wasted no time grabbing his things and his bounty for services rendered. He exited the door into the pouring rain gladly taking in the clean water to wash free of something he won't soon forget. His mind was racing with images. Gale soon wretched, dropped his families food for the next week, and vomited in the gutter. He watched his refuse float down the street thinking to himself. Hoping he never had to do anything like that again. Strangely, it wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. He quickly shook his head to loosen that thought from his mind. Gale regained his continence and grabbed his families' food and walked back to his home.


End file.
